


Tale of the Unnamed ship

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: Dark, Horror, M/M, Post-Canon, Surreal, Undead, sex in a sperm whale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Безымянный корабль тысячу лет бороздит тьму безродных морских полей, и на борту его лишь одно неизменно — капитан Джордж Поллард





	

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к [Tales of the Black Freighter](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/428680/). В [вырезанной сцене](https://vk.com/video-109704955_456239113) Поллард в самом деле сделал Чейзу заманчивое предложение отправиться вместе добить кита

Море было мертво. На черные километры вниз простиралась мутная тьма, налитая бесформенными порождениями воспаленного воображения. Минуты складывались в часы, часы — в длинные ночи, а ночи, казалось, — в столетия. Само солнце ушло, закатилось — утонуло в бездне штиля, захлебнулось валами шторма. И не было вокруг ничего, кроме тьмы и чёрной соленой воды. 

Джордж потерял счет времени. Он не помнил, сколько уже плыл, не различал лица матросов, не знал, далеко ли до суши. Да и не нужна ему была суша. Полусгнившие туши китов проплывали мимо, раздираемые клювами чаек и клыками акул, и их кишки тянулись на десятки метров по поверхности воды. Джордж не знал, в какие воды они вошли. Он не спал и не ел, хотя трюмы ломились от галет, мяса и вина. От качки постоянно кружилась и болела голова, будто ее обхватили металлическим обручем, а горло сдавили петлей китовых кишок. Сам воздух был мутен от бардового марева крови, и вдыхать его было словно — пить кровь. Корабль, имени которому уже давно никто не помнил, бороздил мертвые воды, вспахивая носом пену волн, и не нес в своем трюме ничего, кроме гнилого китового мяса.

Джордж ставил отметки над койкой в капитанской каюте. Затупившимся от времени ножом он процарапывал полосы длиной с фалангу пальца, и каждая отметка сливалась с тысячами подобных, покрывавших всю утробу корабля. На столе желтели бортовые журналы. Исписанные бессмыслицей страницы, впрочем, хранили кое-что — если отлистать назад ветхий, рассыпающийся пергамент к самому началу, Джордж мог прочесть правду, а может, лишь отголосок смутных воспоминаний, или собственные мучительные фантазии, которыми воспаленный разум пытался что-то объяснить. 

Он хотел поймать Большого Белого Кита. Крушение «Эссекса», смерть почти всего экипажа, унизительные объяснения перед судовладельцами — теперь это выглядело нереально, сюрреалистично и так далеко, что Джорджу не верилось. Он хватал Чейза за полы бушлата, и глазами, полными слез, умолял продолжить путь, заполучив новый корабль и новую команду. Месть пожирала его. Чейз смотрел на Джорджа едва ли не снисходительно, печально кривился в улыбке и отрицательно качал головой. Джордж не смог его уговорить. 

А потом, воспользовавшись связями, он отплыл по прежнему маршруту в поисках оффшорных территорий и китовых пастбищ, имея лишь одну цель.

Возможно, всё это лишь иллюзии. Страницы сыпятся под пальцами, пачкая их чернилами, и Джордж рвет их, швыряет на пол и в отчаянии тянет себя за волосы. Он разжимает кулаки — в ладонях бегут пряди и падают на пол, смешиваясь с лохмотьями страниц журнала. Потемневшие скрюченные пальцы совсем не похожи на человечьи. 

Он не может кричать — никто его не слышит, кроме злобных красноглазых чаек, а вода внизу, под капитанским мостиком, бурлит, что-то переваривая. Джордж оборачивается — и видит Мэтью Джоя. У него пробита голова, и сквозь отверстие в черепе видны вываливающиеся серые ткани мозга. Всё это уже было, — думает Джордж, и велит поднять паруса. На мачты взбираются костлявые матросы и растягивают рваные полотнища. Кто-то падает, слышен хруст ломающихся костей и высокий, неприятный крик боли. Спустя несколько отметок и мучительную предсмертную агонию, матроса зашивают в мешок и предают волнам. Ничего хорошего это не сулит ни мертвецу, ни остальному экипажу. Море не упокоит его душу. Ветер свистит и хлопает в парусах, и небо сливается цветом с океаном. 

Иногда на корабль поднимаются новые матросы — по якорной цепи, по уступам вросших в корму морских уточек и моллюсков, по сети, развешанной на носу, все они теперь его новый экипаж. Из прежних остались только Джой да малыш Томас Никерсон — юнге все так же лет четырнадцать на вид, только глаза усталые, а руки покрыты мозолями и волдырями. Джордж молча смотрит, как тощие матросы взбираются на палубу и дерутся за галеты, а потом спускается в каюту за мазью для Никерсона. В аптечке извиваются кишащие личинки, и он извлекает маленькую баночку с полуотклеившейся этикеткой. На обратном пути он видит, как трюм грабят незнакомые ему матросы — дерутся между собой, отрывая друг другу конечности, выкалывают кортиками глаза и вспарывают животы, вытаскивают ящики с провизией, вскрывают ломом доски, и сквозь рой мух извлекают вяленые куски свинины. 

Джордж мажет Томасу ладони. Поверх волдырей и гнойников мазь ложится неровным слоем, и, может быть, облегчает страдания. Джордж треплет мальчишку по волосам и, словно прокаженный, бредет по кораблю, сам не зная, чего ища; среди матросов не было и нет его Оуэна. Джордж касается ладонями груди, и пальцы проваливаются в прохладную плоть — он может почувствовать сердце, но вместо этого опускает глаза и, не понимая, что делает, тянет, тянет, тянет скользкие кишки из живота, перебирает их пальцами, но они пусты, словно резиновые трубки. 

Когда наконец матросы успокаиваются, он запирается в каюте и ложится на койку, утыкаясь пустым взглядом в потолок. Мерный стук в дно корабля — Джордж не знает, кто это, и не хочет знать — давно привычен. Он не спит, лишь погружается в странную дремоту, и каждый раз видит в ней Чейза. Тьма движется прямо на них — бьет хвостом по кораблю, размалывая в щепки, и огромная пасть поднимается со дна. Кит, черный, как сам дьявол, бросается на капитана и старпома, и глазницы его пусты. Чейз хватает гарпун и с яростью бьет им кита, раз, два, дюжину раз, но сбивается со счета, ибо нет такого гарпуна, который смог бы убить его. В кровавой схватке Чейз размозжает ему череп, втыкая гарпун по самую рукоять, толстая кожа со слоем жира под ней болтается лохмотьями, но у Чейза и Джорджа больше нет оружия. Мертвая кровавая пасть разверзается и проглатывает обоих, утаскивая в пучину.

Джорджа выворачивает слизью прямо на скользкие ткани полусгнивших китовых внутренностей. Чейз крепко держит его, но руки скользят от крови и жира, и Джордж вдруг слышит тот же звук, что слышал на корабле — что-то мерно бьется, словно тычется где-то внизу, и он не понимает, как может биться огромное мертвое сердце. У него сводит кишки от одного только этого звука, и того, как движется плоть вокруг них. Где-то позади желудок сокращается, кишечник перекатывается, а внутри полупустой китовьей головы, из которой вытек весь спермацет, невыносимо душно. Они липнут друг другу, и Чейз мучительно стонет, нависая над Джорджем, соскальзывает на бок, прижимается сзади, беспорядочно возя руками по груди, животу, между ног, запускает ладонь ему под пропитавшиеся спермацетом брюки и сжимает скользкий член. Джордж только и может, что тихо произносить его имя, словно умоляя не делать этого, но другой рукой Чейз спускает брюки Джорджа ниже, утыкаясь членом между ягодиц, проводит между ними пальцами, проникая внутрь и растягивая, затем входит сам, слушая сдавленные всхлипы. Джордж поджимает колени, обхватывает кулак Чейза на своем члене, заставляя двигаться быстрее, скуля и задыхаясь, давясь жидкостями китовых внутренностей, и принимает в себя резкие толчки. Чейз рычит, кусая ему шею и впиваясь пальцами в кожу, и пальцы входят в его тело как в масло. Внутренности Джорджа по-прежнему прохладны и скользки, и по сравнению с теплой душной тушей мертвого кита это почти приятно. Чейз проводит языком вдоль позвонков на шее, прикусывая, слизывая запах Джорджа, который почти не ощущается сквозь смрад спермацета, и долго, очень долго кончает, так что Джордж чувствует Чейза всем своим нутром, и пачкает себе живот спермой. Чейз еще долго дышит, ласково размазывая сперму Джорджа по животу, смешивая ее со спермацетом и жиром, и заменяет свой член внутри Джорджа — пальцами, выбивая из него болезненно-мучительные стоны удовольствия и вскрики собственного имени. 

Кит все опускается и опускается во тьму, и нет ей дна и предела, а Чейз уже будто бы врос в Джорджа, и они оба уже так давно мертвы. 

Безымянный корабль тысячу лет бороздит тьму безродных морских полей, и на борту его лишь одно неизменно — капитан-мертвец Джордж Поллард. Глаза его запали, пальцы почернели, бушлат превратился в лохмотья. Когда-нибудь, однажды его Черная Шхуна встретится промысловому кораблю, или китобойцу, и это не сулит ничего хорошего ни тамошнему капитану, ни его экипажу. Однажды таким капитаном станет и Чейз.


End file.
